DaNGeRoUs GiRLs
by Lais-Moscovitz
Summary: ( a little like "Mean Girls") Katherine Nevory starts studying in a new school and she fell in love with a guy but has to confront with the mean cheerleaders to finally be with her lover.


Hi everyone! This a story of a girl, Katherine Nevory, who starts studying in a new school, where she met mean girls. Yeah! CHEERLEADERS! In the beginning Kat doesn't realize that the cheerleaders aren't a good company but when she notes,,,, THE TROUBLE BEGINS !!!  
This fic is based on the film "mean Girls". It's my first fic and English isn't my natural language so please, sorry for any mistake. I really hope you all enjoy it and please send many reviews. This way I can improve my fic. Now, let's read!  
  
X  
  
After a long trip and two days cleaning and decorating the new house, finally it was my first day at my new school. I used to live in North Carolina with my parents until they decided to come to Florida. Actually, they received a good employment bid and they couldn't refuse it. Abram Lincoln High School is certainly bigger than my old school at North Carolina.  
As soon as I arrived to school, I started looking for Mrs. Vinlitz office. I had to know what and, of course, where would be my classroom. I saw a girl who liked to be a veteran and the same age of mine. I stopped her to get information:  
- Excuse me! Do you know where is Ms. Vinlitz office?  
- Oh sure! I can show ya.- and she started walking towards one of the edifices of the school - You look to be a freshman , are you?  
- Yeah I am. By the way , I'm Katherine Nevory.  
- Christine Jhod. What's your grade ?  
- 1º grade and ya ?  
- Me too! Hope we stay in the same class. Do you know your class?  
- I'm going to know it now with Ms. Vinlitz.  
- So here we are. I 'll stay here and wait for you.  
- Ok.  
I knocked on the door. A sharp voice said "come in ". A fat woman was sitting in front of a big table, which was full of papers, books and envelops, typing something in the computer which was on the table. She was a little fat, with an egg-shaped face and was wearing a red jacket. She looked really dizzy.  
- Come in , honey! – she said again.  
- Excuse me. I'm a new student and I'd like to know what is my class.  
- Of course, of course, honey. – she said frenetically – are you with your matriculation fee ?  
- Sure. – I opened my bag and gave her the paper – here it is.  
- Let me see, sweetie. – she looked as if she didn't sleep for days – Katherine Nevory. 1º grade...Katherine, Katherine... - she was looking for my name in another paper – Oh here it is. You were transferred from Clarendon High School in North Caroline. You are in 1º grade , classroom 97, division B. Any other question?  
- No. That's only it, thanks.  
- So, welcome to Abram Lincoln High School, honey. I hope you enjoy our school because I'm sure everyone will like you. Ohohoho. – and started to laugth in a funny way because it was a sharp laugh. I've just smiled for her.  
- If you have any problem contact me, honey. Now go or you'll be late for your first class.  
When I left Ms. Vinlitz office, thinking she is really a strange woman, Christine was waiting for me.  
- So, what's your classroom?  
- 1° grade, classroom 97, division B. What's yours?  
- I can't believe it. We are in the same class!  
- That's pretty cool.  
- Come on. Let me show ya the school.  
And we started walking through the school. Christine showed me all the places. The dining- hall, the court, the gymnasium, the theatre, the library , the classroom's edifice and all the other places. She was very nice to me doing that. When the bell rang, we went to the first edifice where our classroom is in. There was a paper in the class' door with the timetable. First class: English literature !  
We started to look for a good place to sit while the other students were entering the room, laughing , talking and looking really happy. Am I the only freshman in this school? Because it was like everyone knows everyone. I thanked God for have met Christine, cause if I haven't I probably would be alone in that moment and feeling dislocated.  
Christine and I were talking, waiting for the teacher, when a handsome, tall, brown eyes come to us. I immediately noticed that he knew Christine. And I was right.  
- Peter! I've looking for you! This is Katherine Nevory. She's a freshman. – and turned to me – Katherine , this is Peter Walton, a friend of mine. He's from this class too.  
- Hi  
- Hello – I said .  
- Katherine and I walked almost all the school and I didn't see you anywhere.  
- I was at the Ms. Vinlitz office. She wanted to spoke to me. She talked about the paint incident. She said that I must improve my "super – intelligent – audacious – guy "personality. Ha! Like if I care about what she says !  
- Pant incident ? – I asked – what is it?  
And they started telling me about the termination party which always happens in the last of the year. All the professors take a picture which goes to the annual book of the school. They told me that Peter and his friends decided to "animate" the termination party last year and spilled some pant in the professors in front of all the school. It was very fun to see all the professors covered with green, pink and red paint. But, unfortunately, someone discovered what he and his friends did and told Mr. Perky, the director of ALHS. Peter looks to be a nice and funny guy.  
  
In the end of classes, Christine and I went for a walk again in the school. She was acting again like a guide, showing me all the people.  
- See over there – she was telling – the junkies. They're always lying in the grass. There – she turned to other side – are the "Rasta guys". They love hip hop, talk with many of slang and are always talking about rappers. They're the best party organizers in this school! Hip Hop parties rocks!  
- Do you and Peter go to many parties at school ? – I asked.  
- Not all the parties, but we try to go to the most important ones.  
- Peter don't seem to be a guy who like parties.  
- Why ?  
- Oh...because he looks to be someone who prefer other kind of entertainment.– I said.  
- You're right. He's keen on movies, computers, astronomy...these things. – in that point she made a grimace.  
- What's the matter? You don't like astrology ?  
- No, it's not the problem. Look! There are the cheerleaders. Oh my god! They're coming towards us!  
I looked behind me. 5 girls were coming in our direction. They're really looked like cheerleaders! They were walking gracefully, with heads up and their hair looked really silken.  
- See that girl in the middle of the others? She's Alison Thomkinson, the most popular girl in the school and, maybe, in the city. She knows everything about everyone and, probably, she's coming with their friends to talk to you.  
- Me?! – I was shocked because she was right. Alison Thomkinson and the other cheerleaders were in front of us.  
- Hello! – Alison said – So you are the new student who everyone is talking about. Nice to meet you. I'm Alison Thomkinson, 3º grade, division D.  
- Nice to meet you too. I'm Kather...  
- I know who you are, silly. – she interrupted me. – I'm and my friends – and she looked for the two girls in her right and for the two girls in her left. – are here for invite you to sit with us in the lunch time for a week.  
- Oh, thanks.  
- So, see ya tomorrow in the lunch time, dear! – and she with her friends left us.  
  
I noticed that Christine was a bit strange.  
- What's the matter? – I asked  
- Nothin'...is just ... she said "you are the new student who everyone is talking about", didn't she?  
- Yeah. I heard it too but...what did she mean ?  
- I really don't know but it doesn't sounds good.  
I would ask her why, when Peter met us. I haven't noticed that he wear glasses. The glasses match him so much that I haven't realized them.  
- Do you wanna go to the Soundhouse now? – he asked.  
- Oh sure!!! – Christine answered in the same time – Let's invite Karla too.  
- What is the "Soundhouse" ? – I asked.  
- It's a café. The food isn't brilliant, but the atmosphere's really good. Most of our friends go there. – Peter told me.  
- It sounds good but... I have to go home and help my parents to organize the house. It's a completely mess, you know! I must go now.See you guys tomorrow.  
- Bye ! – they answered  
  
And now, here I am. I'm at home. I spend almost the afternoon and the evening helping mom and dad to organize the house. Now, this place can be inhabited by human beings! My bedroom is so ...cool! I decorated him with my favorites rock band posters. There are some pads on my bed, which are so soft. It's really a good sensation to hug them. There is a desk with my computer, books, cds and another stuff. It's simply a perfect bedroom for me. I must admit that my wardrobe haven't be organized yet. But I'll do it tomorrow, I guess.  
I'm really excited about tomorrow. Today was my first day in school and I could make some friends and the cheerleaders invited me to sit with them in the lunch time. I mean, it must signify something! 


End file.
